


Chapter 1

by octaviaishiplove



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, High School AU, High School Students, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octaviaishiplove/pseuds/octaviaishiplove
Summary: They both had a fight. One of them sulk, the other felt guilty. Will they make up and confront their true feelings?
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë, Levi Ackerman/Hanji Zoe, Levi Ackerman/Hansi Zoe, Levi/Hansi, LeviHan, levi/hange, levi/hanji
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just purely my imagination what would I think Levi and Hange as high school students.

"I'm not mad, just disappointed."

Hange observed him. He seemed calm and aloof but she knew better.

"You are definitely mad, Levi."

Saying nothing, he went and took his seat. His face turned into a frown. Hange don't know what else to do. It was rare for Levi to sulk this long. The school bell rung and Hange was forced to her side of the classroom. Throughout the lesson, Hange just glanced at him with a sad look on her face.

During lunch break, Hange went and sat with Nanaba. Usually, Nanaba sat with her boyfriend, Miche but he was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, where's Levi?"

That was the first question she asked when she saw Hange was all alone. They were never far from each other. When there was Hange, Levi would always be besides her. Like matching icons. Nanaba smiled slightly at her own joke.

"I screwed up."

Nanaba raised her eyebrows. Urged her to continue.

"I forgot. I promised him we're going to the museum together but I fell asleep."

Hange sighed. She looked like an abandoned puppy.

"So yeah. He got mad. Trying to call me but I didn't pick up. He got madder. Went to my house but no one's there except me. And the door's locked. You know how I sleep, Nanaba." Hange rambled.

"Like the dead," nodded Nanaba. There were plenty of photographs in her collection as proof.

"And now he's furious?"

"Yes," said Hange, dejectedly. Her shoulders slumped. Hange refused to look at Nanaba in the eyes.

"I tried to apologize but he's stubborn. He rarely gets angry with me. Well, maybe except that one time when I involved him with my project."

Hange tapped her own chin as she recalled all those DIY projects. The latest one was painting her bedroom door at 2am in the morning.

"But we always make up. We always have."

Feeling frustrated, Hange slammed her hands on the table. Passerbys just stared at her strangely. Displeased with the sudden noise.

Put her lunch tray aside, Nanaba clasped her fingers together. Imitating her therapist mother, Nanaba put her own professional therapist voice.

"Ah hem. You have to confront him. It's been how many days now? Three?"

"Ten."

Nanaba just stared at her. Ten? They never avoided each other that long. Nanaba never noticed because she just started to date Miche a month ago. Since then, they joined at the hip and she rarely saw Hange. Miche told her they had a fight but oftentimes after a few days, everything got back to normal. Which was why she never cared what their fight was all about. Guilt overwhelmed her, she should have noticed. Hange was her best friend after all. 

"Have you try to call him?"

"Plenty of time but he always hung up on me." 

Almost broke into a sob, Hange hid her face under the table. She hated it when others saw her cried. A hand reached out to pull her arm, Nanaba started to shake her.

"Don't give up, Hange Zoe! This is not like you. We have to try another method. An aggressive one!"

Hange stared at her with amazement.

"What?"

"Don't you worried," promised Nanaba. "Leave it all to me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After days of agonizing which drafts I should use, finally I've said "You know what. F@?k it! "  
> Hope you enjoy.

It had been ten days since that damn fight. Levi thought as he was walking towards the soccer field.

On the field, he could saw some of his team mates were already there doing warm ups. Miche once teased him that was because he was too short for basketball. To shut him up, Levi kicked him on the shin. It was satisfying to see him limping for days. 

How ironic since Miche was way taller than him and decided to join the same club as him. It took him awhile to understand that was Miche's whole personality. Honest to a fault.

Maybe that was why he told Miche about his fight with Hange. He would at least knew what he had done wrong. And Miche never minced words.

On the other side of the field, he could saw the girl's soccer club ready themselves for warm up. For every team, they have their own coach. 

Someone blew the whistle and asked them to gather around. The coach, Mr. Erwin Smith looked formidable as always but his reputation deemed him a charmer. 

Both Levi and Hange knew him since childhood and he was only ten years apart from them. Since all the families knew each other, Erwin was the designated babysitter for Levi and Hange. 

"Alright men, next weekend will be our practice match with the Garrisons. And I want us, the Freedom Fighters to fight til the very end. Do you hear me? " Erwin's booming voice can be heard throughout the field. 

The whole team, some even included the girls team from the other field started to yell and stomping their feet. 

"You guys better win, " shouted one girl. 

"Yeah, you know we will, " someone replied. 

"Alright, let's start our warm up." Erwin blew his whistle.

After the practice was over, Erwin asked Levi to stay behind. They were picking up equipments before Erwin talked about Hange. 

"She called me a few days ago, you know. Asking me how you've been. I didn't say anything to you because I thought it's like any of your fights. You kids usually made up afterwards. "

Levi stayed silent. 

"You haven't talk to her for almost two weeks. Naturally, she's worried. "

Again, he doesn't speak. 

Erwin was getting irritated. One of his star players, Miche told him about the fight. It was just ridiculous. Granted, they were just teenagers but Erwin can't get his head around it. 

"Honestly, you kids. Levi, are you still sulking? "

"I-I don't sulk, " spluttered Levi. His face was red. 

"Huh? Then, why are you not talking to Hange? "

"Be - because... "

"Because of what? "

"Nothing. It's nothing. " Levi shooked his head. 

Erwin raised one of his eyebrows. Nothing? The three grew up together and Levi was always tight lipped about his problems. Among them, Erwin felt he was the one's childish. 

He stared at Levi, thinking of what to say. It was easier when they were much younger. 

"Levi, you should talk to me about this. I care for both of you. "

"You don't need to concern yourself about us. We are fine. "

"If you guys are fine, we don't even need this conversation, " stated Erwin, incredulously. His eyes widened in confusion. Hands fisted and teeth gritted, Levi grabbed all the equipments he could carried and left Erwin. "Where are you going? We haven't finish talking. " "Levi! Hey, wait! "

Erwin grabbed his shoulder and stopped him. He forced Levi to look at him. 

"Please, for the sake of all things holy. What the heck is going on? " said Erwin, exasperated. 

Levi looked down, refused to talk. When Erwin thought it was hopeless to get any answer, Levi opened his mouth. 

"I don't think you would understand anyway." His voice was low and resentful. 

Levi could saw Erwin's shocked expression. Then, it changed into something somber. 

Stood tall and face hardened, Erwin looked down at Levi. That was the face of the intimidating coach all his players knew. 

"Ackerman, you should go. Thanks for the hard work. "

He gripped his shoulder, the slight pain made Levi flinch. Finally, he turned around and walked away.


End file.
